Jump ropes have been used by children for generations. Jump ropes ordinarily consist of a flexible cord or rope with a handle at each end. Typically, the handles of the jump rope are used to twirl the rope while one or more children jump over the twirling rope. Through the years numerous games and activities have been conceived and improvised using a basic jump rope.
Another common children's toy is sidewalk chalk. Sidewalk chalk typically consists of a stick or cylinder of material which can mark concrete or asphalt. Sidewalk chalk is often used to draw pictures on asphalt or concrete. A sidewalk chalk holder typically comprises a plastic case which covers and protects the chalk on all sides except the drawing tip.